


The Girl Who Cried Supergirl

by LiveLoveLikeMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/pseuds/LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat still desperately wants a real private interview with Supergirl, but it seems she only sees her when she's in danger.  After one particularly cold evening rescue, she comes up with the perfect plan to spend as much time around the girl as possible.  Her motivations are purely journalistic, of course.  Supercat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Cried Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, after much bugging from my friends and much procrastinating from myself, I finally went for it and began writing out this Supercat idea. I hope you all enjoy it!

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that where there was trouble, there would be Supergirl.  Cat Grant had figured that out the exact moment she had figured out how to brand her.  The trouble was, merely knowing where to find Supergirl did nothing to guarantee access to Supergirl, and access was everything to a journalist.

Now, as she faced her imminent doom, Cat Grant wished more than anything that she had that access in the form of a fashionably wearable button she could press to summon the girl on command. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she murmured under her breath, cringing as she could see the words puff out in a cloud in front of her.  Two things she loathed experiencing—heights and facing the cold without a drink to keep her warm—and of course she was currently suffering through both.

She had only intended to head out onto her balcony for a moment.  She’d been working a late night on a press release since Carter was with his father for the week, and the sound of a siren in the near distance had caught her attention.  The general rule of Supergirl had clicked in her thoughts, so out she had gone, hoping to see a glimpse of the red and blue blurring by on the way to help whatever trouble was afoot.

Of course, Cat had not been counting on the door locking behind her.  Had she considered it a possibility, she would have at least had the peace of mind not to leave her coat and cell phone sitting inside.

The night winter air bit at her skin, stinging with the added wind from being so many floors up.  No one else was working tonight, sans security, but even screaming at the top of her lungs seemed unlikely to be loud enough to attract their attention. 

Cat Grant considered herself nothing less than a fighter, but she was quickly running out of ways to fight through this seemingly hopeless situation.  Come morning, her frozen corpse would probably be found out on the balcony, still clinging to the door.

Well, more likely, in a few hours the janitor would find her with some unsavory blue tinges in her fingers.  A shiver ran down her spine, and she wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or from the fear coursing through her. 

With a heavy sigh, Cat pulled out one of her chairs and sat down, wrapping up as tightly as she could in a sleeveless dress.  It didn’t help much with the cold, but at least she was away from that terrifying edge.  She didn’t even want to think about how high up she was.

What she really needed was a distraction.  Anything would do, but in the dark on a balcony in the freezing cold, not many options came to mind.  She looked up at the stars, the only things brighter than the fading city lights around her, and couldn’t help wondering if any of them were actually other planets like the one Supergirl came from.  There was one, slightly off to the left, that she could swear was twinkling at her every few minutes.  She watched it, making mental notes to ask Supergirl about it at some point, trying to commit its location to memory. 

If she came away from this evening frozen, at least she would have her own mental map of the stars.

“Isn’t it a little cold out for star gazing, Ms. Grant?”

Cat startled at the sound, having grown so accustomed to wind and silence as she lost herself in the stars.

The light from her office was thankfully still on, making Cat for once glad the laziness of her maintenance staff meant the new environmentally-friendly motion activated lights had not yet been installed.  Through it, she could make out the unmistakable image of Supergirl perched on the railing of her balcony several feet away.

“S-supergirl,” she stuttered, shocking herself with how hard she was shivering.  How long had that been going on?  She gulped, realizing she must have been more lost in the stars than she realized.

“Are you all right?”  The young hero hopped off the railing and took precisely two steps toward her, and even in her nearly-frozen state, Cat committed every detail to memory.

“L-l-locked out,” she managed through chattering teeth. 

Without another word, Cat watched Supergirl grab onto the handle of her door and effortlessly tug it open.  “Superstrength comes in handy,” she explained.  “Sorry about the lock, though.  Make sure you get a new one put on in the morning.”

Cat tried to stand, desperate to get into the warmth and away from her trap, but her joints protested painfully at the suggested movement after sitting and freezing for so long in one position. 

“Hold on, I got you.”  Strong arms followed the statement quickly, and soon enough Cat was lifted from her seat.  The younger girl wasted no time in bringing Cat inside, like a flash before she could fully process that Supergirl was indeed carrying her.  On one hand, it was embarrassing, and she was certain she would blush if the cold hadn’t already turned her cheeks bright pink.  On the other, she couldn’t help admiring the strength of her hero, and she was getting a rare up-close opportunity to experience it to the fullest extent.

“Thank you,” Cat said slowly and clearly, forcing her muscles to keep her words steady this time. 

“Your skin is ice cold, how long were you out there?”

“That depends, what time is it?”  Supergirl set her down and she wasted no time grabbing a blanket from the back of her office couch to wrap herself in, sighing with relief at the warmth of the angora wool. 

“Almost midnight.”

“Then it’s been nearly two hours I suppose,” Cat mused. 

“Sorry I didn’t find you sooner.”

Supergirl walked away, and Cat half expected her to take off out the balcony door like a ghost, but instead she headed toward the bar at the other end of her office.

Interesting.

She pulled the blanket a little tighter around herself, willing the shivering to cease, and sat back against the couch to get comfortable.  Perhaps it would lull Supergirl into a more relaxed state as well—people always revealed more when they let go of their defenses, and now that she had her here, it would be silly to waste the opportunity just because of a little near-hypothermia.

Supergirl soon returned and perched herself far at the other end of the couch, holding out a glass full of a familiar amber liquid that Cat couldn’t quite grab fast enough.

“You know how I take my drink?” Cat mused.

“I… lucky guess, I suppose.”

Cat hummed to herself thoughtfully and took a sip, shivering as the warmth spread through her frozen body like a burning flame. 

“Like it was also lucky that you happened to find me tonight.”

“I guess you just must be one lucky woman, Ms. Grant.”  Supergirl shrugged, but there was something uncharacteristically nervous about her.

“Indeed.”  She took another lengthy sip and set her glass down on a coaster, squinting her eyes curiously at the younger girl. 

“Tell me, do you always fly around my office building at night?”

She could tell the other girl’s answer was being carefully formulated even before she spoke.  “Do you always hang around on your balcony without a coat at night?”

“Touché.”  Cat smirked, impressed yet again by the guiles on this girl.  She was spunky, yet so very sure of herself.

“I’m just out to protect the city, Ms. Grant.  But I’m glad I was there tonight to find you.”

“Seems to me like you always are.”

She braved a glance into the younger girl’s eyes, despite how guarded she always appeared, like she was trying to hide some big secret and a look might give it away.  Tonight, Supergirl let her look, let her see, and Cat ate up every second of it.  She took in every flashing conflicting emotion with intrigue and tried to memorize it like she had with the stars.  Her look was short lived, however, as seconds later the young blonde looked away and cleared her throat. 

“I try, but let’s not test that out, okay?  I much prefer knowing you’re safe,” Supergirl declared.

Cat quirked an eyebrow inquisitively.  “You almost say that like you care.”  She grinned.

Her hero squirmed in her seat like a little girl, and if she wasn’t so infatuated by everything about her, she would have laughed at her own abilities to make even the strongest go weak in the knees.

“Well, you’re no longer in danger.  Will you be all right to drive home?”  Supergirl placed her hands on her knees, took a deep breath, and looked up with the most forced smile Cat had ever seen her wear.

“Leaving so soon?”

“You know how it is, city to save and all that.”

“Here I was hoping for a private interview.”

The younger blonde stood up, rolling her eyes along the way.  “As fun as that sounds, I think we’d both feel pretty guilty if a bridge collapsed and I missed it because I was chatting with you about capes,” she said pointedly.

“So that’s the only way I get to see you, then?  My _brave hero_ , there to save me from danger then gone in a flash?”

There was an odd, amused look on Supergirl’s face that Cat hadn’t expected, like she was missing joke.  She saw nothing amusing about her own distress over trying to track this girl down, only for her to constantly fly off into the night before she could pinpoint more than a few facts for a headline or two. 

“I’m Supergirl, what else would you really need me for?”  She smiled and stepped off toward the door.  “So, if you think you’ll be safe…”

“I’ll be fine to drive myself home.”  Cat sighed.

“Goodnight, Ms. Grant.”

“Goodnight, Supergirl.”  But it was spoken softly to an empty office, for the girl was gone quicker than she could blink, like a ghost.

Cat took another long sip of her drink.  She still needed to drive home at some point, but she could always call a taxi if necessary.  She wasn’t quite ready to leave, clinging to a bit of hope that Supergirl may change her mind and fly back.  This was her story, no one else’s.  She had branded her, given her a name, and she had been the one to fight for her to be appreciate by the press.  The lack of personal interview time was definitely part of her sadness over the girl’s speedy exit, yet again.

There was something else, something she couldn’t quite feel in a tangible way, and it also contributed to her tug toward the younger girl.  Simply being in her presence was invigorating, almost to the point where she craved it.

Mostly, Cat told herself, it was definitely her desperation for an interview that fueled her need for another appearance from the girl.  It was crazy to think it was anything else.

Cat took another long sip and thought back to their conversation, one comment in particular sticking out.  Supergirl had warned her not to make a habit of needing help—or had it really been more like a challenge?  She read the news—hell, she published a good portion of it—so she was well versed in the fact that many people still died tragically every day.  Supergirl certainly had an impact, but she couldn’t be everywhere at once; she couldn’t know about every dangerous situation before it happened. 

Yet, somehow, she always managed to know when Cat found herself in trouble, almost like she was watching her.

And really—strictly for journalistic purposes, of course—Cat would be gravely mistaken if she didn’t put that to the test.

It was at that precise moment, half into her glass of whiskey and slowly letting her body thaw out on the couch, that Cat Grant smirked in a way that rivaled the Grinch.  If she wanted more time with Supergirl, she would find a way to get it.

And she knew exactly where to start.


End file.
